Miraculous Fate
by Gamer-G4l
Summary: This is a BridgeetteXFelix fanfiction! No insults!- "B-Bridgette?", "F-Felix!"... "Mama, who is this?". "Luna, this is a old 'friend' of my mine... What will happen between Felix and Bridgette? Who is Luna? FIND OUT BY READING THE DAMN FANFIC! Rated T because of my bad habit of swearing
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**_Miraculous Fate_**

"But!", "No is no, Luna (AUTHORS NOTE: Luna is pronounced like this- Luuunea-) Marie Cheng!". Luna stomped up to her room, she shouted "No Fair!". Bridgette Cheng sighed and shook her head, she and her daughter, Luna, had been arguing about the fact that she (Luna that is) was not able to stay up late. Bridgette decided to video chat with her younger cousin, Marinette Dupain Cheng.(this is video chat text) "Hi, Bridgette! How are you and Luna?" asked Marinette, Bridgette replied "Great I guess... Luna was asking if she could stay up tonight but I said no andddddd you can guess where hat was going.". Marinette giggled "I sure can! Luna is as stubborn as a pig! Just like you, Bridgette!". Bridgette replied "Hey! I'm not stubborn!". Marinette replied with a smirk " Yes you are Bridgey.", Bridgette huffed " FINE! Hey, how's Tikki?". Tikki was a kwami, a kwami was a tiny magical creature that was a tiny god of something. Like how Tikki was the goddess of creation and Plaqq was the god of destruction. (Anyways!) Bridgette had Tikki when she was 15, years old, she had transformed into a night superhero named Ladybug, she had a superhero partner named Chat Noir. Now Marinette had Tikki, except she and her partner, Chat Noir, were heroes in the day and night.

* * *

TIME SKIP

"Hey Bridgette, maybe you and Luna could... Oh I dunno... maybe move here?" asked Mari, Bridgette gasped and said "WHY AREE YOU EVEN ASKING?! OF COURSE WE WILL!". Mari sighed happily and looked at the time on her computer and the time in London. She shrieked "AHHHHH! ITS 2:00 AM! WE HAVE TO SLEEP! BYE!". Marinette hung up and they both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Old 'friends'

_**Chapter**_ ** _2_**

"Mama? Mama, wake up!" yelled Luna. Bridgette moaned and opened her eyes. It had been a 4 months since Marinettes' invitation. Since then, Luna and Bridgette had moved to Paris and settled down. Luna was excited that day because it was her first day at school. She had gotten up and woke up her mama. Bridgette looked at her daughter and smiled "Thank you, sweetie." Bridgette sat up and got out of bed with Luna trailing behind her.

* * *

((this is the house btw

Luna ate happily at the table in their new house, her blonde wavy hair let loose and falling down her back. Bridgette, however, was busy getting everything ready for Luna. Bridgette wanted to make sure Luna had everything ready before they decided to get ready themselves. When Bridgette had finished making sure everything was ready, she decided to change out of her PJs. She told Luna to wait for her as she was changing. Bridgette had decided to wear: Teal blue shorts, A floaty pale green top and sandals. She then laid out Lunas' clothes. They were; A pink skirt, a light blue t-shirt and dark blue ballet flats. Once they had changed, Bridgette kneeled down and looked into Lunas' eyes, which were the same blue colour as hers, and said "Now, sweetie please behave okay?". Luna nodded her head and put on her backpack.

* * *

"Bye, Luna!" said Bridgette as Luna waved goodbye to her. Bridgette then looked at her watch and said "Oh shit.. I gotta go!". With that said, Bridgette sprinted to where her car was and drove to Marinettes' school. Bridgette got there in time and saw Mari and her best friend Alya come out of the front door and saw Bridgette outside waiting for them in her car. Bridgette quickly got out of her car and waved at them. She was about to go over to them when she saw a blonde push Mari and Alya out of the way, the blonde had a red head following her. Bridgette felt her blood boil and stomped over to the blonde and said whilst glaring "Hey! Don't push my cousin and Alya like that!". The blonde scoffed and said "Do you even _ **KNOW**_ who my daddy is? Well, he is the mayor and I am Chloe Bourgsoi, younger sister of Ãnalise Bourgsoi, I am the-", Bridgette interrupted and said "You are the second bitch of Paris.". Chloe shrieked and ran with Sabrina trailing behind her. Mari and Alya were giggling at this and eventually got over their giggles and got into Bridgettes' car.

* * *

When it was time to pick up Luna (5:01), Mari and Alya came along with Bridgette. They decided to walk to kindergarten. Whilst they were all walking back to Mari s' house, they met Adrien and Nino on the way (Cue Marinettes blushing and stuttering). Alya introduce them to Bridgette and Bridgette to them. "Oh! I forgot that I have to met someone at the park quickly!" said Adrien, "Well, lets go" replied Bridgette. When they arrived at the Park, the gang sat down and waited for the person to come. However, when he did, Adrien spoke to him quickly and the man spoke to him but with a stiff posture. When they were finished speaking, the others were still messing about with Bridgette and Luna. The man took one glance at Bridgette and gasped "B-Bridgette?". Bridgette turned around and said "F-Felix?!". Both stood frozen until Luna asked her mother "Mama, who is this?". Felix looked at the little girl and then to Bridgette and said "M-Mama?!" . Bridgette snapped out of her trance and said to Luna " This is a old 'friend' of mine, sweetheart.".


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been dead but hey...there's this thing called school. Anyways, I'll be transferring these to my Wattpad account from now on, so I'll post the link in another chapter. That's all I guess...

For previously discontinued stories: I'll be re continuing (is that what you would call it?) this story later on, so wait and see!


End file.
